


In More than the Wisdom of Years [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, dis being awesome, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink-meme fill with the prompt: So the battle happened and Thorin lived (barely, but he's managed to escape death) his nephews too. The treasure has been divided and Elves and Men went on their way. Dwarves are set on rebuilding Erebor to its former glory and there's just one little thing left unsolved - setting their burglar on the way.</p><p>I would pretty much like it form the point of view of Dis, who just arrived to Erebor to take care of her boys (brother included) and sees what a mess Thorin's made of everything.</p><p>The fill kind of went sideways from the original prompt. Hope you all enjoy!</p><p>Story written by jezebel_rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In More than the Wisdom of Years [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In More than the Wisdom of Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636626) by [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising). 



 

Music:

"Planxty George Brabazon" by Dan Carollo, from Miles from Dublin

 

Length:

29 minutes, 46 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 27 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/In%20More%20than%20the%20Wisdom%20of%20Years.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051201.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051202.zip)


End file.
